1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling agent and more particularly pertains to a cooling agent having an excellent cooling property and an agreeable touch, free from conglomerating in the state of a crystal. The present invention provides a cooling product that does not suffer from an unagreeable feel or breakage of the covering bag when used for cooling down the head or an affected parts area of a user of the cooling product, but has a high comfortability and safety. The prevent invention concerns a cooling pillow utilizing the cooling agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in order to cool down the head and affected area of a person, ice-bags or water pillows and the like have conventionally been used.
Lately, cooling pillows utilizing an endothermic phenomena caused from dissolution of crystals of inorganic salts into water as a solvent have been employed, and as the content thereof, cooling agent therefor have comprised sodium sulfate and water or disodium hydrogenphosphate and water in combination (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 21809/1992).
Ice-bags and water pillows are, however, generally large in weight, and suffer from many inconveniences including the necessity of preparing ice or cold water for every use.
Cooling agents comprising sodium sulfate and water or disodium hydrogenphosphate and water in combination are superior in convenience to ice bags and water pillows, but have many defects. Once they are dissolved and then recrystallize, the crystals become larger in particle size and result in poor touch when used and cause discomfort. Further, the crystals conglomerate when left as they are, and the resulting stiff crystals sometimes break the bag containing the cooling agent by shock or the like.